Deadly Fields
Deadly Fields is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 20th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 62nd case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe. Plot The team went to Latvia to find a golden eagle of Latvia for their anti tracking device but when they approached one of the fields they found that farmer Eriens Mikelson beheaded. With fast work of Priya and the player the already had a first list of the suspects: victim's wife Ibeka Mikelson who became the suspect after the player found her locket, marketplace owner Nina Runce who became the suspect after the team found the matches with the carton face and GMO biologist Sidors Koks after the player retrieved the text from faded visit card. After the autopsy Katarina told the team that the killed tried to wipe out the blood with the pages of the book Animal Farm. Later on, the team thought about their next move when Antigona approached and said that she found a secret club near the city who victim often visited. She said that the victim often was at the club Draconic. When Priya and the player approached the club, they found that bartender Atis Ozols and the victim was by his words were very good friends, but also interrogated Benito Letis, a local farmer because of his toolbox on the crime scene. The team approached Nina again after finding that she paid the victim a lot of money. She said that she paid him big amounts of money just to he can sell her shamble and let her make a real market store. The team as well spoke with Ibeka again after Omer found that she wanted to curse the victim. She said that Eriens was an irresponsible man who spent a lot of money on useless things and to teach him a lesson she created a curse who will give him a year of bad luck but that she never thought that bad luck would a murder. Later on, the team heard that someone at the victim's fields, and the murder scene, tries to burn it down. When they approached the barn, they found that the person who wanted to burn it down is actually Benito. He said that the voice inside his head told him to go and burn the whole farm of the victim until nothing remain from it, describing it as a task given by a God. As well the team crossed a road with Atis again when the player found his license in the victim's dirt. He said that the victim drove him crazy, coming and always complaining to his service and how slow he is. The team also spoke with Sidors after analyzes of seeds he gave to the victim. He said that the victim dared to call him GMO seed a poison for the people and how his seeds will just decrease the population by releasing the seeds which made his so mad at him and his nonsense conspiracy theories. When all evidences were on the place, the team freely arrested Nina Runce for the murder. After she admitted that she committed the murder she said that someone offered her a lot of money and free shamble so she can destroy the whole open marketplace and help her to build a private mall. When Priya asked who was the one who ordered the murder she said that is someone who has their own reasons, but that he is not in possibility to kill, yet. On her trial, Judge Andrich sentenced her to life in jail for the murder of beheading. Post trial, Tomi and the player went to find the special golden eagle. They spoke with Ibeka who said that the victim had the one in his barn and that she would gladly give them to European International Police if will help to stop the evil and destruction who already won and destroyed Western Europe. After searching the barn and restoring the eagle, the team went to give it to Zeynep. When they went to her lab, a short circuit explosion happened. When the air cleared on every screen in the HQ was a human silhouette with the mask of the tiger. They represent themselves as Tiger, a right hand of the Panther, LEGION leader and said that if the whole department was to survive, they should abolish the hunt and back to their small mouse holes and let them to achieve the Operation Blackjack without leaches but also that EIP shouldn't dare to track the call down if they want innocent people to live before he showed a picture of Madrid who literally lay on various explosives. In the meantime, Priya and the player went back to the prison and speak with Nina about the person who called her. She said that when she got a call she was at the marketplace stands but after she received a call, she left her phone there and went to finish the task. After the team searched the place, they found her phone and shipped it to Zeynep for analyzes. She found the IP address who seems to came from Draconic Club. Inside the club was just a laptop that player unlocked in no time. Zeynep searches through it only to find a virus who got installed it on their servers and block every single cases where LEGION was involved. Later on, Chief Wilson approaches the team and said that Estonian Theater invited the team to come to their movie achieves rewards. Summary 'Victim' * Eriens Mikelson (Found beheaded on his farm) 'Murder Weapon' * Sickle 'Killer' * Nina Runce Suspects IMikelsonSTE.png|Ibeka Mikelson NRunceSTE.png|Nina Runce SKoksSTE.png|Sidors Koks AOzolsSTE.png|Atis Ozols BLetisSTE.png|Benito Letis Quasi-Suspect(s) ZKayaQSTE.png|Zeynep Kaya Killer's Profile * The Killer eats potato soup. * The Killer reads Animal Farm. * The Killer uses eye drops. * The Killer wears scarf. * The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Potato Fields (Clues: Victim's body, Open Locket, Set of keys; Victim identified; Eriens Mikelson) *Examine Open Locket (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Ibeka Mikelson) *Examine Set of Keys (Result: Address) *Inform Ibeka Mikelson about her husband's murder (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Investigate Marketplace (Prerequisite: Address recovered; Clues: Basket, Carton face, Faded visit card) *Examine Basket (Result: Victim's head) *Examine Carton Face (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Nina Runce) *Examine Faded visit card (Result: Visit card; New Suspect: Sidors Koks) *See what connections Nina Runce had with the victim (Prerequisite: Carton face recognized) *See if Sidors Koks knew the victim (Prerequisite: Text recovered) *Analyze Victim's head (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats potato soup) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Animal Farm) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Draconic *Investigate Draconic (Clues: Framed picture, Toolbox, Bloody bottle) *Examine Framed picture (Result: New Suspect identified; New Suspect: Atis Ozols) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Writing; New Suspect: Benito Letis) *Examine Bloody bottle (Result: Dirty substance) *Speak to Atis Ozols about the victim (Prerequisite: Atis identified; Profile Updated: Atis eats potato soup) *See why Benito's toolbox do on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered; Profile Updated: Benito eats potato soup and reads Animal Farm) *Analyze Dirty Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Victim's Shamble) *Investigate Victim's Shamble (Prerequisite: Dirty Substance analyzed; Clues: Money envelope, Basket) *Examine Money envelope (Result: Message) *Examine Basket (Result: Bent coin) *Question Nina about the message on the money envelope (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Nina eats potato soup, reads Animal Farm and uses eye drops) *Analyze Bent coin (12:00:00) *Interrogate Ibeka about the curse she wanted to put on the victim (Prerequisite: Bent coin analyzed; Profile Updated: Ibeka eats potato soup and uses eye drops) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Barn (Clues: Gasoline, Seed baggie, Pile of dirt) *Examine Gasoline (Result: Note) *Examine Seed baggie (Result: Seed) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Bartender's license) *Arrest Benito for trying to burn the murder scene (Prerequisite: Note recovered; Profile Updated: Benito uses eye drops) *See why is Atis' license on the crime scene (Prerequisite: License found; Profile Updated: Atis reads Animal Farm) *Analyze Seed (12:00:00) *Question Sidors about the seeds he gave to the victim (Prerequisite: Seeds analyzed; Profile Updated: Sidors eats potato soup, reads Animal Farm and uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Pub) *Investigate Pub (Prerequisite: Sidors interrogated; Clues: Sickle, Bloody fabric) *Examine Sickle (Result: Result: Sweat) *Examine Blood Fabric (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears scarf) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has green eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Tracking The Evil 4! Tracking The Evil 4 *See if Ibeka has a golden eagle (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Visit and interrogate Nina again (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Barn (Prerequisite: Ibeka interrogated: Clues: Broken gold) *Investigate Marketplace (Prerequisite: Nina interrogated; Clues: Trashcan) *Examine Broken gold (Result: Golden eagle) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Mobile phone) *Inform Zeynep that the player found the golden eagle (Prerequisite: Eagle restored) *Analyze Mobile phone (06:00:00) *Investigate Draconic (Prerequisite: Mobile phone analyzed; Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00; Reward: Fancy Suit) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)